Superpowered Dragon Physiology
The power to be an empowered dragon. Variation to Dragon Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Dragon Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Dragon Physiology * Draconus Superior Physiology * Evolved Dragon Physiology * Empowered Dragon Physiology * Metadragon/Neodragon/Superdragon Physiology * Micromutated Dragon Physiology (Rational Only) * Modified Dragon Physiology (Rational Only) * Superior Dragon Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can become an empowered dragon of superior power. Much like the rest of the empowered dragons, metadragons are much stronger than regular dragons all thanks to having superpowers, and they tend to be more difficult to dispatch, at least depending on what powers they possess, whether they almost dwarf the power of a Dragon Lord, have the powers of an empowered dragon lord or even something stronger.They can also be much more intelligent and even magical talented than their regular predecessors, at least depending on their power sets. SuperDragons can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metadragon of this category gain their powers via evolution, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain superdragons that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes, like having retractable claws or spikes, and among others. In fact, these kinds of empowered dragons will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific individuals gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superdragons this category of metaghouls wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based metadragons they are more likely to maintain their respective physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superdragon are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers * Various Magical Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Draconus Magi Superior Physiology * Dragon Physiology * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Magic * Magical Entity Physiology * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Magical Energy Physiology * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Power Warping * Regenerative Healing Factor * Scientific Entity Physiology * Omnifarious * State of Mind * Supernatural Condition * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Armored Dragon Physiology * Bionic Dragon Physiology * Elemental Dragon Physiology * Psychic Dragon Physiology Associations *Empowered Physiology *Dragon Lord Physiology *Mutated Dragon Physiology *Mystic Dragon Physiology *Superpowered Physiology *Transcendent Dragon Physiology Known Users * Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball GT); Rational ** Syn Shenron ** Haze Shenron ** Eis Shenron ** Nuova Shenron ** Rage Shenron ** Oceanus Shenron ** Naturon Shenron * Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball); Irrational * Fafnir of Nastrond (Marvel Comics) * Spyro (Spyro series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Rare power